The Return
by MildlyPsychotic
Summary: ...Fastforward 2 1/2 years, the threat of Manny Ruiz has been neutralized and the McCall's are heading back to Port Charles. AU JaSam high school fic. Full summary inside. Rated T to be safe.


**AN: This is an AU JaSam high school fic, that came to me earlier today and I decided to post this to see if you guys like it. I don't know if I should continue, but if I have enough people wanting me to I will.**

**This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine (I tend to go a bit overboard with commas.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters from GH**

**Summary:**

Almost three years ago Sam's father David McCall, had been working behind the scenes as a decective with the PCPD in a highly publicized case that involved the local mob kingpen Sonny Corinthos. He was on the brink of breaking the case wide open and sending Corinthos to jail when Manuel Ruiz, Sonny's enforcer showed up at their lakehouse in the middle of the night while the kids where asleep and threatened their entire family. The next day David and Alexis anounced to their kids; Sam, Kristina, and Molly that they where moving to Greece. The kids where given one day to say goodbye to their friends. Sam knew something was going on but she had no idea what it was and no amount of asking would make her parents tell her, so she went to school the next day to say goodbye to her bestfriends Carly, and Maxie. They all vowed to stay in touch with each other. Fastforward 2 1/2 years, the threat of Manny Ruiz has been neutralized and the McCall's are heading back to Port Charles.

**Main Characters: **

All of the following are seniors at Madison prep.

Sam McCall (17) - She moved away from Port Charles 2 1/2 years earlier (during the middle of freshman year), to Greece for reasons that were unknown to her at the time. Before she moved she was nice to the extreme, overweight, gullible, and she hated confrontations. All of these things made her an easy target for bullies. She comes back to Port Charles a completely different person.

Jason Morgan (18) - He is a very popular senior on the basketball team at Madison prep. He and Sam used to be best friends, but one day during September of their freshman year they just stopped talking to each other. No one other than Sam, Carly, and Jason know why. He is friends with Jax, Lucky, Dante, Johnny, Patrick, Brenda, and Courtney, and he is currently dating Elizabeth.

Carly, Maxie and Claudia (18/17/18)- Carly and Maxie are Sam's best friends; both of whom stayed in touch with Sam while she was away in Greece. Carly and Maxie are very similar. They are beautiful, outspoken, and have wild streaks that are miles long. Both of them are extremely happy that Sam is coming home. Claudia moved to Port Charles with her family and her twin brother Johnny one year after Sam left; so neither Sam nor Claudia know much about the other, but when they meet they immeditately like each other and become fast friends.

Jax, Lucky, Dante, Johnny, and Patrick (18)- These guys are all members of the Madison Prep. basketball team.

Brenda, Courtney, and Elizabeth (17)- Brenda and Courtney where the bane of Sam's existence when she started at Madison. They absolutely hated her for no apparent reason. The two of them tormented Sam almost everyday. They're in for a surprise when they see Sam again. Elizabeth didn't arrive at Madison prep until around the middle of junior year. She has no clue who Sam is until she meets her. Elizabeth is currently dating Jason.

**Minor Characters: **

David, Alexis, Kristina, Molly, Alan, Monica, Emily, Manny, Sonny.

And other characters of my own creation.

**Prologue**

**The Arrival**

"You can never go home again, but the truth is you can never leave home, so it's all right." -Maya Angelou

* * *

><p>Sam sat staring out the window of the plane heading towards Port Charles, lost in thought. She couldn't believe that they were finally headed back home. A small smirk appeared on her face when she remembered calling Carly and Maxie and telling them the news.<p>

_*Flashback*_

_Sam's heart was pounding in excitement as she listened to the phone ring._

_"Hey girl!" Carly answered._

_Taking a deep breath to calm herself down Sam answered back, "Hey Carly is Max there with you?"_

_"Yeah she is let me put you on speaker."_

_"Sam! What you been up to?" Sam could hear Maxie say._

_Grinning widely Sam replied, "Oh nothing much, you know just the usual; sitting on the beach watching all the hot greek men swim, and getting news that I'm going back to Port Chuck."_

_"It's so not fair tha- wait, what did you just say!" Carly and Maxie said simultaneously._

_Chuckling to herself she responed, "I said, Oh you know the usual-"_

_"No after that. It was something about you going back." Carly interrupted._

_"Oh that. Yeah I am." Sam said, toying with them._

_"Am what?' They asked._

_"Going back"_

_"Back where?"_

_"There."_

_"Here?" _

_"Yes, there." She laughed._

_"No way!"_

_"Yes way!"_

_"Seriously? Cause if you're messing with us I'm going to fly all the way to Greece and kick your ass Samantha McCall!" Maxie practically shouted into the telephone._

_"I'm being 100% serious you guys."_

_"OH MY GOD!" They both screamed. Pulling the phone away from her ear, so that they would burst her eardrum, Sam laughed out loud._

_*End of flashback*_

Sporting an outright grin Sam felt someone bump her arm. She almost flinched at the contact, but she restrained herself. The grin fell from her face as she turned and faced her sister, Molly.

"What where you just smiling about?" Molly asked oblivious to what she had just done.

"Nothing. I was just remembering."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>It was dark when they finally landed in Port Charles, and exited the airport. Their dad hailed a taxi and they all loaded in. All of their stuff had been sent ahead so they wouldn't have to worry about carrying luggage.<p>

When they arrived at the lakehouse; which had been recently furnished, everyone was about ready to drop. "Okay girls," their dad announced,"get to bed, and try to get a good nights sleep. We've all got big days tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<strong>


End file.
